Sick
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: When Macy is sick, Nick comes over to try to take care of her. Well, sort of. NickMacy


_**And yet another idea! But this time, it's a Nick/Macy! I'm just in the mood for writing these two, so I've decided I will. Let's see how this turns out!**_

"Oh Mace, you sound awful," Stella commented as her friend answered her phone. Stella was at school at her locker, wondering where Macy was and why she wasn't in school, so she decided to call her. Now Stella knew where Macy was; at home, sick.

"I know. I feel worse than I sound, trust me," Macy croaked out from her side of the line. She was in bed, bundled up. She woke up that morning with a fever, and a headache. She was also coughing and throwing up. Her mother was staying home for the morning to take care of her, but would be going back into work in the afternoon.

"Oh, but you never get sick Macy! The last time you got this sick was two years ago, on the second day of ninth grade," Stella said, concerned for her friend.

"I know Stella. I think I'll just rest for the day. I'll be back tomorrow, you'll see," Macy said to her friend before going into a coughing fit. Stella sighed.

"Ok, I have to go. Feel better Mace. I'll come visit you later this afternoon," Stella told her friend as the warning bell rang.

"Ok, bye Stella," Macy said before Stella hung up her phone. Stella spotted Nick and Joe walking down the hall, talking. Stella rushed to catch up with them.

"Hey guys, where's Kevin?" Stella asked. Joe rolled his eyes dramatically.

"He is hiding from Macy. Something about a compliment he left on her blog yesterday, and now he's afraid of getting hurt," Joe said. Stella sighed.

"Well, you can tell Kevin he doesn't have to run. Macy's at home, sick," Stella answered.

"Oh, really? Is she alright?" Nick asked, concerned. Being the youngest and the most sensitive out of his brothers, naturally even though the girl caused them all pain, he still cared about her well-being. Stella shrugged.

"I don't know. She sounded really bad and she never really gets sick. I hope she's alright," Stella answered. Nick nodded.

"Maybe I'll go visit her later," he mused. Joe laughed as he clapped his hand on Nick's back.

"Good luck with that," Joe scoffed as Stella offered a glare toward Joe. Nick just laughed as the three walked down the hall.

"Well, I have last period off, because my Biology teacher isn't here and he doesn't have a replacement. He practically told us to just go home early, or hang in the library," Nick said, thinking of his favourite class.

"So, you'll be going at that time, I presume," Stella said. Nick nodded.

"Yeah, just to see how she's doing," Nick said. Joe laughed again.

"Again, good luck, and don't get sick," Joe warned him. Stella rolled her eyes.

"How can you be so inconsiderate of everything around you Joseph?" she asked her friend, who shrugged. Nick just rolled his eyes as the three parted ways to go to their classes.

* * *

It was two o' clock and Nick was not standing outside Macy's house awkwardly. Stella gave him Macy's address at lunch and as Nick looked at the door, he was unsure if he should ring it. It was no secret that Macy was obsessed with the members of JONAS, and that fact frequently got them injured, and being here at her house, Nick didn't know what kinds of things she would do to him. But she was sick, so she would probably stay in bed the whole time.

He finally got the nerve to ring Macy's doorbell. He heard it echo throughout the house faintly. Nick waited patiently for a couple of minutes before finally the door opened. Nick silently gasped as he saw Macy standing there. She was bundled up in a blanket, she was shivering and she just looked really sick.

"Hey Nick. What are you doing here?" Macy asked weakly as she gestured for him to come in. She was definitely not herself. She would usually be jumping around with a smile on her face. She really was sick, Nick thought as he walked into the house as Macy shut the door.

"Stella told me you were sick; I thought I would come to see how you are. Let's go upstairs; you should be back to bed," Nick said. Macy nodded as the two walked upstairs to her room. Once she was back in her bed, she spoke again.

"Well thanks. But, don't you have class now?" Macy asked. Nick shook his head.

"My teacher's away. He said we could skip class. You look awful," he commented. Macy nodded as she coughed.

"Yeah, I have the flu. It's not so much the throwing up; mostly it's the fever and the chills," Macy said. Nick nodded.

"Yeah, I hate getting sick too. I mean, it's great to miss school, but you always feel like you can't move sometimes," Nick said.

"And you feel like a different person," Macy added. Nick nodded.

"Exactly. And judging by you now, you are like a different person. Usually, you're freaking out," Nick noted. Macy nodded as she sat up.

"Yeah, I'm freaking out on the inside, but I'm just too weak and tired on the outside. It's like I'm dying or something," she said, laughing a little bit but a coughing fit emerged. Once she stopped coughing, Nick got up.

"I'll get you some water. Do you want anything to eat? Soup maybe?" he offered. Macy's eyes widened.

"I mean, water would be nice, but you really don't have to do this. I mean, you're Nick of JONAS. You're-" Macy started, struggling for the words. Nick offered a little laugh.

"So? If my friend is sick, I'm going to take care of them. Where's your mom?" Nick asked.

"At work. She left after lunch," Macy said to him. Nick nodded.

"Well, I'll be right back," Nick said. Macy nodded as Nick left the room. As soon as she did, she immediately pinched herself, to see if it was a dream. She almost shrieked out with pain, but clearly, she was not dreaming. Nick freaking Lucas was at her house, making her soup! Macy let herself smile as she grabbed her phone by her bedside before realizing that Stella was in class right now. Sighing, Macy put the phone back as she looked around the room. Everywhere was something relating to the members of JONAS. Posters were everywhere, she painted her walls blue, green and yellow because those were Nick's, Kevin's and Joe's favourite colours, and she organized everything the way JONAS would love.

She just didn't expect a JONAS to actually be in her room and see this. It was embarrassing. They knew she was a fan, but she kind of felt weird with them seeing pictures of them everywhere.

Macy sighed as she sat up a little bit more, finally taking a look in the mirror. She looked awful! Her eyes were all red and stuff, and she was so pale, and don't get her started on her hair! If Stella was here, she'd declare her a 'fashion disaster'. And a JONAS was here, seeing her at her worst. Panicking a little bit, Macy swung her legs over the bed and stood up, getting a head rush. Blinking it away, she stumbled to her dresser, grabbing her comb and fiercely brushing her hair.

So, Nick came back with the soup (already prepared in the fridge, so all he had to do was heat it up) and water to find Macy at the mirror, fixing her hair.

"What are you doing Macy? You're sick; you should be in bed," Nick scowled her. She spun around, too fast and she stumbled into Nick. The two fell back, the tray falling on the floor as some of the hot soup spilt on to Nick. He gasped with sudden pain.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Macy apologized, frozen. Nick offered a small laugh.

"It's ok Mace; it was an accident," he said. The pain was gone now anyways. Macy sighed as she struggled to get up. Nick helped her as both managed to finally stand up.

"What were you doing out of bed anyways?" Nick asked. Macy shrugged.

"It's stupid. I was trying to fix my hair, you know, so you don't think of me as unattractive," Macy mumbled. Nick gave her a smile as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen Macy, you're sick, so it's understandable that you're pale and stuff. Besides, you can never look unattractive," Nick said before blushing at what he said. Macy's eyes widened.

"You mean that?" she asked, shocked. Nick nodded.

"Of course," he said. Macy smiled, but erupted into another coughing fit. Nick waited until she was done.

"I hate being sick. But a JONAS thinks I'm cute," Macy said, smiling.

"Not cute; attractive," Nick corrected her. Macy smiled.

"Thanks Nick; you're so nice, and awesome," Macy gushed. Nick noticed her swaying and he immediately grabbed onto her and made her sit down. He knew partly it was for being sick, but mostly because of him.

"Macy, breathe," he instructed. Macy took deep breaths.

"Thanks," Macy said. Nick smiled.

"I'll, um, clean the mess up," Nick said, gesturing to the mess on the ground. Macy nodded as Nick left to go get a towel. Macy lay back in bed, smiling like a dork. Once Nick came back and cleaned up the mess, he sat beside her.

"Nick, do you think you'd ever date me?" Macy asked. Nick thought about it.

"Maybe. I mean, I never really thought about it," Nick answered. Macy smiled.

"I will take that answer!" Macy said happily. She suddenly yawned as she fell back into bed.

"You should rest," Nick told her. Macy nodded.

"Just for a few minutes. Stay with me?" she asked. Nick nodded.

"Of course," he said. Macy smiled as she drifted off into a sleep. Nick watched her as she slept. She was so peaceful and cute when she was asleep. He always thought of her as cute, even when injuring them all. He always had a crush on Macy; it just didn't blossom until recently.

Sighing, as he watched her sleep, he felt his eyes slowly close until he was absorbed in darkness.

That's how Stella found them an hour later; Nick fell back onto the bed so he and Macy were laying close together, sleeping soundly.

_**And that's how I'm leaving it. What do you guys think? Good? Bad? **_


End file.
